Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 21)
The twenty-first season '''of ''Cube Ultra Hardcore,'' also known as '''Cursed Cube UHC, premiered on August 27th, 2019, and consisted of 9 episodes. The season introduced 22 new participants and 17 returning veterans, keeping the roster at a relatively high count of 39. Production In this season of Cube UHC, there were 39 participants split into 13 teams of 3 scattered across a 2500x2500 map with a shrinking border where 12 different cursed scenarios took place this season. Graser10, Kiingtong, & Grapeapplesauce organized this season. Plugins and hosting are provided by Arctic, a well known UHC server and the server was hosted by LeonTG. The intro was created by Jordan Troyer ( Bayani ) and the intro song is Lost Sky - Dreams. The series follows the same 2-day format, with new episodes releasing every other day. Episodes continue to be 20 minutes long, though some players may edit their episodes to be shorter. 'Scenarios' *Armageddon: Lava, gravel, potions, and nuggets fall from the sky. *Black Plague: Over time, the land becomes deceased and dead. It kills off any passive mob and gives hostile mobs a buff. Silverfish spawn naturally in the deceased area. If you get hit by an aggressive mob in the dead land, there is a chance a negative effect gets passed on to you for a certain time. Anytime you're in the deceased area and try to heal, you will only heal for half (i.e instead of the gap healing you for 2 hearts, it heals you for 1 heart), and if you melee and hit a player with the negative effect, it can spread to them too. Apple rates are decreased naturally. *Dead Biomes: Every 10 minutes, a new biome will be announced as a "Dead Biome". If players are in that biome, they will receive Slowness 1 and Weakness 1 and for every minute they stay in the biome, they will lose 1 heart. *Amplified Terrain: The terrain will have giant mountains to climb and navigate around. *Potential Moles: Once PvP is set, there is a *chance* that a team could have a mole on their team. *Time Bomb: Whenever a player dies, their stuff will be placed in a chest. Players will have 30 seconds to grab the stuff. After the 30 seconds, the chest full of items will explode. Players can be damaged by the explosion. *Web Cage: Whenever a player dies, a sphere of cobwebs will spawn where the player has died. *Depths: As your Y level decreases, mobs will get stronger and stronger. *Upside Down Crafting: All crafting recipes in the game are flipped upside down. *Best PVE: Every 10 minutes, if you have not taken damage yet, you will gain a heart. If you take damage, then you are off the list. The only way to get back onto the list is to kill a player. *Cut Clean: All ores and animal food will be dropped in its smelted version. *Gapple Roulette: Whenever you eat a Golden Apple, you will receive a random potion effect for a certain time in addition to your golden apple regeneration. Mole Kits * The Mobber Kit: Creeper Spawn Egg, Skeleton Spawn Egg, Pig Zombie Spawn Egg, Escape Hatch (Trap), 5 TNTs, 2 Ender Pearls. * The Potter Kit: Splash Potion of Poison, Splash Potion of Weakness, Splash Potion of Slowness, Potion of Speed, An Ender Pearl, Staircase (Trap). * The Pyro Kit: A Lava Bucket, 5 Blaze Spawn Eggs, A Flint and Steel, Potion of Fire Resistance, 5 TNTs, Hole (Trap). * The Trapper Kit: 3 TNTs, A Lava Bucket, Splash Potion of Invisibility, Drop (Trap), Lava (Trap), TNT (Trap). * The Troll Kit: 64 Fireworks, 10 Enchanted Books, 8 Explosive Minecarts, Hole (Trap), 4 Webs, An Ender Portal. * The Fighter Kit: A Golden Apple, A Diamond Sword, A Bow, 64 Arrows, Staircase (Trap), Splash Potion of Instant Damage. Episodes : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 21)/Episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Participants Teams :For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore players. :Bold''' indicates a debutant; other contestants are considered veterans.'' :Strikethrough text indicates a mole player on a team of 3. *'ZMCNikolai' *Kiingtong *'Zyper' *ParkerGames (Parker_Games) *Grapeapplesauce *TYBZI *'Doni Bobes (DoniBobes)' *'Flouzemaker' *'Bionic (bionicLMAO)' *'RedVacktor' *'Cbrady (Cbradyy)' *'Funnyswirl' *'Sky Does Everything (SkythekidRS)' *KermitPlays (KermitPMC) *Graser (Graser10) *'Pahtch (pahtch)' *'crazD_' *TheBestGinger13 *PrivateFearless (Izeeee) *'Darach (Darajino)' *ShadowApples (_shadowapples) *'Krinios' *HBomb94 *xNestorio *'Mithzan' *'Quig' *'YourPalRoss' *ItsKricken (KrickenYT) *'BlueVacktor (TheBlueVacktor)' *'DrJimJim' *'Ryguyrocky' *JeromeASF *SteelxSaint (Nut_Head) *'Ash503' *EmOrSomething *DramaticDevon *Dangthatsalongname (Smajor1995) *Shubble (ShubbleYT) *'JackSucksAtLife (JackSucksAtMC)' * Doni Bobes (DoniBobes) * Grapeapplesauce * Kiingtong * HBomb94 * ShadowApples (_shadowapples) * Pahtch (pahtch)' * DrJimJim * JackSucksAtLife (JackSucksAtMC) * YourPalRoss Summary TBA Elimination Kills 'Individual' 'Team' Trivia * Cube UHC Season 21 was confirmed by Graser on stream, as well as by Kiingtong on Twitter. * This season was filmed on August 20th. * Cube UHC 21 premiered on August 27th. * This was portrayed as the craziest season yet - with 13 different scenarios. ** This season had the most scenarios out of any other season. * This season was hosted on Arctic, a well known UHC Server, hosted by LeonTG. * This season introduced the most debutees. Introducing: Ash503, Bionic, BlueVacktor, Cbrady, CrazD, Darach, DoniBobes, DrJimJim, Flouzemaker, Funnyswirl, JackSuckAtLife, Krinios, Mithzan, Pahtch, Quig, RedVacktor, Ryguyrocky, SkyDoesEverything, YourPalRoss, ZMCNikolai and Zyper. ** Season 21 of UHC consists of twenty two new players. * This season was the first to feature moles. * This season had the second most players with thirty nine. ** Many old participants and members of the Cube did not play this season. A list of the recurring veterans that did not participate this season are but not limited to: Bayani, Bee, ChildDolphin, Creeperfarts, Curtis, Dfield, Dul, Defek, Devon, 8BitDylan, Fin, Meghan, MrMitch, iiFNaTiK, JWingWangWong, Huahwi, Hyperdarkness, NoBoom, PatClone, Pokediger1, Rusher, StrauberryJam, Talekio, Tofuugaming, Tomahawk, and Vasehh. * It is also the fourth season to be played in teams of three. ** Cube Season 2, Season 8, and Season 12 were the only other teams of 3 seasons. * Team 2 (Grapeapplesauce, ParkerGames, TYBZI) is the only team where all three members are veterans. * This was the first appearance of Kermit since season 12. * YourPalRoss took first damage this season which he took fall damage. * Two players died in the first episode this season. ** Ash and Kermit both got eliminated to creepers. *** This sparked the recurring meme from CaptainSparklez's song Revenge, 'where players in chat say, "Aww man.” * TheBestGinger13 drew the first blood this season. * Grapeapplesauce is the only mole to turn against his original team. In fact, he killed both of his teammates. * This is the 2nd time TYBZI died to Grape. * JeromeASF was the "Iron Man" of the season being the last player to take damage. * xNestorio got revenge on TheBestGinger13 for killing him in the finale episode of the previous season. * This is the season where SteelxSaint (Nut_Head) (Dan) got his first kill. ** SteelxSaint was an early Cube participant. * This season's debutees: Darach, Pahtch, CrazD, Doni, Quig, Funnyswirl, Krinios, Bionic and Flouzemaker got their first kill. * 8 PVE deaths took place this season, however, four were caused by players, one of which was counted as a kill. * Mole Team 1 (Grapeapplesauce, Kiingtong and DoniBobes), with 9 kills in total, have the most amount of kills as one team, beating the previous record of 7 kills by Team Pandas (Bayani and MrMitch) from season 6. * Bionic and Flouzemaker won the season 21. ** For both Bionic and Flouze, they won the season of their Cube UHC debut. ** However, their win was one of the most controversial, as many fans believed that it was undeserved. Gallery 'Intro Sequence S21 - Cube Present.png|The Cube Presents S21 - Ultra Hardcore.png|S21 Ultra Hardcore S21 - Featuring.png|Featuring S21 - T1.png|Team 1 - Nikolai, Kiingtong and Zyper S21 - T2.png|Team 2 - Parker, Grape and Tybzi S21 - T3.png|Team 3 - DoniBobes, Flouze and Bionic S21 - T4.png|Team 4 - Red, Cbradyy and Funnyswirl S21 - T5.png|Team 5 - Sky, Kermit and Graser S21 - T6.png|Team 6 - Pahtch, CrazD and Ginger S21 - T7.png|Team 7 - Ize, Darach and ShadowApples S21 - T8.png|Team 8 - Krinios, HBomb and Nestorio S21 - T9.png|Team 9 - Mithzan, Quig and Ross S21 - T10.png|Team 10 - Kricken, Blue and DrJimJim S21 - T11.png|Team 11 - Ryguyrocky, JeromeASF and Nut Head S21 - T12.png|Team 12 - Ash, Em and Devon S21 - T13.png|Team 13 - Scott, Shubble and JackSucks S21 - Intro.png|Season 21 Logo References Category:Series Category:Upcoming series Category:Videos Category:Statistics and tables Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Episodes Category:YouTuber Category:Teams UHC Season Category:Teams of 3 UHC Season Category:Cube UHC Episodes Category:Cursed Cube UHC